weekyle15s_the_five_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarakudo
Tarakudo is the main antagonist for the Oni Mask Arc in The Demon Boy and is also Cody's father, and is the Lord of the Oni and the King of the Shadowkhan. Appearance At first, Tarakudo appears to be a large, brownish-orange floating head with green/yellowish eyes. He has a large white beard with what seems to be unruly eyebrows and a mustache. He has black marks on the corners of his mouth and his eyes. When in full body form, he wears a large red and black designed shirt. Without his shirt, he appears to be wearing a grey belt, black baggy pants and black shoes with a muscular build. He has black cuffs on his wrists. Personality Like most villains associated in the Jackie Chan universe Tarakudo is characterized as a villain devoid of morals and sentiment but is not without a sense of humor making clever puns and witty banter in the midst of battle. When Paco mistook him for the Great Pumpkin Tarakudo was slightly confused about the statement before humorously playing along with it. He is easily one of the most light-hearted villains. Unlike the other villains however is Tarakudo's apparent benevolence towards his minions while other villains have strained relationships with theirs. This is best exemplified with forgiving the Dark Hand thugs for their failures much more often than other villains who would punish them in severe and dramatic fashions. In turn his underlings are loyal and respectful towards him, calling him "Boss man" or "Master Tarakudo" both of which are completely fine with him. He holds all of his generals in high regard, and compliments them when any of them performs their duties well. He also displayed genuine concern for General Ikazuki when he ended up stuck on Finn's backside. When General Ikazuki playfully imitated his shivering, he was not at all offended, or at least simply choose to ignore it. This implies that he and his generals occasionally joke with each other. He is even polite to his enemies and allies alike, calling Jackie Chan "Mister Chan" (most villains simply call him "Chan") and the Dark Hand by their first names (not nicknames or "enforcers"). Another factor that separates him from other villains is his lack of interest in revenge as he is more preoccupied with gathering the masks that hold the spirits of his long-lost loyal generals, and had the Chan Clan not constantly interfered with his plans he would have simply left them alone or saved them for later out of sheer disinterest towards them. However the Clan's constant hand in the Oni's failure at resurrecting and the Dark Hand's constant defeat wear Tarakudo's patience rather thin. Though still in a less severe manner than other villains, he punishes the Dark Hand (locking them faux coffins or having Chow's shadow eaten.) However, sometimes he finds that he must forcefully remove Hak Foo from battle due to him constantly forgetting that a mask cannot be removed without good magic and his constant failure at getting one. Though he does admit to being a sore loser and attacked the victorious party in one location it seemed to have been non-lethal as the one who was hit seemed perfectly fine afterwards. However these redeeming traits do not change the fact that Tarakudo is still an evil entity who wishes to bathe the world in eternal darkness and shadow. Though in Post-Mortem, this does not deter Tarakudo's ambitions and his cunning plots to become the king of the world. Tarakudo is quite aware of his short comings, mortality and limitations. While the Demon Sorcerers looked down on humans, Tarakudo sees value in them, at least in the moments until his vast empire of Shadowkhan and Oni rise again. He generally doesn't seem to have a big opinion on humans whether they be good or bad, but still sees them as something that he can use. Uniquely while he doesn't seem to have a bias on humans he believes that Jade Chan will return to the Dark Side one day as the Queen of the Shadow Khan which is a mantle that she once occupied. When Jackie took Jade away from Tarakudo he remarked that she would in time because of her youth. As such Tarakudo has expectations of Jade to one day become an evil entity and become a force to be reckoned with; he once even joked around that her Oni Halloween costume was a "reversal" to rejoined the forces of Darkness. Though Jade has caught his attention he has no qualms about putting her in mortal danger assuming that she will either survive or exhaust her usefulness as a one-day leverage or ally. Tarakudo has a habit of roaring when in battle, and striking fear into his enemies by proclaiming who he is and that he is a force to be reckoned with. Whenever his plans to implant a mask onto one of his thugs (usually Hak Foo because of his power) goes awry he takes advantage of the situation to what he can and places whoever wears the mask under his sway towards the dark forces. When revived he kept much of his post-mortem personality but became a little more brutish and blood-thirsty and subtly show-offish showing off his newly restored demon body, using the term and then attacking the J-team with all of his power and might to prove that they were no match for him. He does care and loves for his son and does what he can to get him by his side. Powers, Skills and Abilities As the King of all Oni and the Master of all Shadowkhan, Tarakudo can utilize all powers of the Oni and can summon any type of Shadowkhan. As a floating head, Tarakudo is capable of telekinesis, which is always accompanied by recognizable sonic shockwave. This is his primary means of attack and is skillful enough to not only lift large/or multiple objects at the same time, but can also use it to summon any of the enforcers from a remote location and bring them to him. Tarakudo's telekinetic power just as potent but not greater than the Rooster Talisman, forcing him to flick off Eggbert when distracted after engaging in a psychic battle. Tarakudo can also shoot blasts of pure force which proved to be almost fatal. Other powers within his arsenal include shapeshifting; Tarakudo can shapeshift into anyone or into anything; for instance, he shapeshifted into another Oni Mask to help the enforcers find it. Tarakudo can also meld with objects either taking on their properties or using them as quick travel. He can also fuse with certain items that have faces to spy on people. He can also phase through solid matter In physical form, Tarakudo possesses great strength and is a skilled martial artist, capable of beating Jackie in a one-on-one battle. As the Lord of all Oni and Shadowkhan, he is likely able to use any of their powers. Tarakudo influence those who wear his symbol of the Shadowkhan. Weapons * His Mark. Family * Unnamed Desceased Fling * Cody (Son) * Akuma (Son) Voice Actor Miguel Ferrer. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Oni Category:Kings Category:Lords Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Husbands Category:Fathers